


Nowhere to run

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming In Pants, Fundraisers, In Public, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri lost a bet, but ends up with a date. And more, as Victor feels like he won.





	Nowhere to run

**Author's Note:**

> Day 182 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I've been plotting this one for a few days now. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

"Hmmm" Yuuri feels his back arch, forcing his shoulders against the chest of the man pounding into him, hitting all the right spots. 

Victor hums at Yuuri's compliant reaction to his thrusts and changes the angle just a little bit trying to be certain. Sure enough, this new angle causes Yuuri to let out a profanity before he starts to shake all over. He can feel the younger man's muscles tighten up before completely unwinding. Coating the hand he had wrapped around his cock in streams of cum. Yuuri's face flops in the pillow under him and Victor has to slightly turn it to allow him to breath. 

When he slows his hips though Yuuri makes a complaining mewing sound and bucks up. Sending shivers through his overstimulated body. Victor is amazed at how receptive he is and how willing to go on. so after kissing Yuuri between the shoulder blades, he changes his position making him sit on his knees, holding Yuuri's hips. Yuuri folds his arms under his head and smiles at him languidly. A smile that dissipates the moment victor start pounding into him in earnest. The next orgasm rips through them both, making Victor unable to maintain himself and spill into Yuuri. Dropping next to him is the least effort he can take as neither would be able to do anything if he ended up smothering Yuuri. 

Victor turns to look Yuuri in the eyes. "Guess you'd never thought you'd be here like this when you set out for that charity fund drive yesterday, huh." 

"Yesterday is not a day I ever thought I would ever have had, and losing a bet to Phichit was bad enough." Yuuri smiles at Victor. "Still, can't complaint about the end result." 

Both laugh. Who would have thought that a lost bet and a loose towel would end up in the best sex ever. 

~

Four days earlier.

Yuuri stares at his computer screen in utter horror. This can't be right. But he checks the data on three more sites and realizes that the sure win bet he thought he had made with his roommate had just blown up in his face. Stupid athletes and their unreliable need for substance. Knowing Phichit, he's already fully aware that there is no way this guy will be able to hit a new record tomorrow after being kicked from the team today. 

Which means that he'll have to do something Phichit wants to do, and he's already so busy. He was going to make Phichit help with the Charity fund raiser this weekend as they were already short staffed. Now he can only hope Phichit's penalty won't prevent him from doing it himself. He is on his fifth draft telling Ketti he'll be imposed when Phichit comes in, jumps next to him on the couch dropping a box in his lap.

The mischievous smile he get's sends a chill down Yuuri's spine. He looks at the box in his lap, then at the draft he's written. Phichit looks at the draft as well and with some quick movements has it completely removed. Promising Yuuri he'll be attending the fund drive, even more so, Phichit is counting on it as it is the first part of his punishment. The second is in the box. While Phichit takes Yuuri's laptop and puts it on their side table Yuuri finds himself hesitant to open the box. 

Once he does though he wished he never made the bet in the first place. He should have just asked Phichit to help him out with the drive, and done whatever he would have asked Yuuri to do for him instead. When he says that Phichit nods and states that this will teach Yuuri to just be upfront in the future. He then shows Yuuri exactly how the thing works and how Phichit will know if he did what was asked. Yuuri understands there is no coming out from under this, so he resigns and hopes no one will find out.

~

Three days Later.

Yuuri stands on the platform next to Ketty, who is explaining to all the volunteers exactly what is to be expected from them. To anyone who is watching he looks as the most calm person, but inside he is pulsing. Quite literally as Phichit is still in control of the remote and is altering the frequency at different intervals. Yuuri sends his friend a dirty look in the hope he turns it down a bit, only to have to use all his stage experience not to scream it out from it being set to the highest gear. 

Ketty sees the sweat on his forehead and asks if he's alright. She knows he wants to help out, but if he's ill he might be better of manning the tables. He almost accepts it but before he can open his mouth Phichit is already upon them telling her that he'll keep an eye out in case he gets worse. Yuuri feels the device being set to a slower setting and the remote slipped in his pocket. Phichit turns and looks at him telling Yuuri he has the fullest trust in him. Yuuri's not certain what he is feeling right now, but he's almost certain it is the feeling of wanting to punch somebody. 

All he hopes when he goes and ring peoples doorbells is that nobody hears the vibrations being sent through his body. Keeping a straight face while a vibrator was carving out your ass is not something Yuuri ever thought he would need to do, and by the time he's on his twentieths door he's already making plans plans on how to get back at Phichit. Especially as he had to pull his t-shirt from his pants to hide his freaking hard-on. 

So when the door get's opened by a gorgeous man in nothing but a towel, small droplets of water glistening on his chest, no one in their right mind can blame Yuuri from letting out a moan instead of the pitch for funding support. Of course the moment he realizes he literally moaned at the man, he feels his cheeks burst into overdrive blushing. The man actually smiles at him and gives him a wink. 

"Well it's always nice to be appreciated by someone so pretty themselves. Now what can I do for you?" 

Yuuri slams his mouth shut or his jaw would have dropped on the ground. He pinches his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. There is no way this man just called him pretty. Yuuri isn't pretty, he's okay at most. The only time that he is pretty is when he is all decked out for one of his stage performances, not now. Not with a vibrator hitting all his nerves. He's sweaty, he's wearing baggy clothes, he's not pretty. 

How he manages to get all the proper words out is a feat on it's own, but he does and the man seems to actually be interested enough to listen. When he moves the hand not on the door to push back his hair, Yuuri is struck by the sheer dept of the man's blue eyes. Sending a shiver down his spine. 

It has to be because of the vibrator that he is responding so strongly to the man, he's never felt like this before after all. He tries to look away from those eyes but they quickly shoot back up when in that small moment of looking down he realizes that the hand used to push back the hair was also the one that had been keeping the towel up. 

Victor, as the man introduces himself, doesn't seem to have noticed that he is in fact completely naked right now. In fact the man seems to be even more relaxed and even agrees to become a sponsor for the charity. After giving Yuuri all the information he needs Victor turns around to get his wallet, giving Yuuri a perfect view on the man's ass. A perfect shaped ass, and Yuuri let's out a whimper. 

When Victor turns around with a grin, Yuuri realizes that perhaps he was less unaware of the towel dropping. But still Yuuri feels like torturing himself and points out the towel dropped. Victor walks back, picks it up and tosses it over his shoulder. He then turns around again and walks into his house to get his wallet. Leaving Yuuri panting for air. 

Victor returns in a very tight piece of underwear, that in all honesty doesn't really do anything to cover his assets. And the saunter he does towards the door makes Yuuri drop his pen. And something else drops when he bends to pick it up, something he doesn't but Victor does notice. 

The look Victor gives him when he picks up the remote sends a shiver down his spine. The one over the remote gets before Victor dials it in a higher setting was unnerving enough, but the smug smile when Yuuri can't help but make a pleading sound when the vibrations increase inside him send him over the edge. 

He closes his eyes and prays his knees don't give out from under him, while his body shudders through an orgasm. He feels the vibrations being tapered down, and remembering the punishment Phichit said would be if it was turned off without his consent, he quickly slams his hand over Victor's hand holding on to the remote. Victor tries to explain that he only wants to prevent Yuuri from getting hurt by over stimulation. He is shocked to find out, that not only is Yuuri good with being over stimulated he actually likes it but, the penalty if the device is turned off is far worse. 

Once he gets his breathing in order he asks for the device back and Victor is good in doing so. But when he takes Yuuri's hand in his, pulls it to his lips and kisses the knuckles, they are both surprised. Victor then asks Yuuri to give him the pleasure to see him again for dinner the next day. And if he accepts then maybe he could wear the vibrator and permit Victor to play with it during the date. Yuuri thinks about it for a second, still on the high from his orgasm, before accepting. 

~

The next day. 

After walking into the restaurant Victor told him to meet him in, he spots the man immediately. If not for the beautiful Platinum blond hair it would because there are at least three people near the table, trying to get Victor's attention. The bored look on his face make it clear he is not appreciative of the attention, but when he spots Yuuri his face splits in the most charming heart shaped smile. Yuuri trying to muster up his courage walks over and, before Victor can stand up and say anything, puts the remote on the table near Victor's hand. He then sits down opposite the man with a heavy blush. 

Victor takes the remote and pockets it. But to Yuuri's great amazement the vibrator stays silent. And it stays silent all through dinner. This helps Yuuri relax quite well and in the end he can honestly say he greatly enjoys the date as he and Victor seem to have a lot in common. So much that Yuuri wholeheartedly agrees to go with victor to a club to dance after eating. 

The vibrator shoot on the moment Victor steers his car from the garage towards the club. Yuuri not expecting this bucks up in his seat belt, letting out a deep moan. Victor keeps the vibrator on the highest setting throughout the whole twenty minute ride. Leaving Yuuri fighting to explode most of the time. When they enter the valet parking spot of the club the vibrator is turned of again, Yuuri doesn't know if he's grateful or not for it. He'll figure it out after his blood has relocated to his brain again. 

He isn't given enough time, for once in the club he finds the vibrator humming almost in beat of the music. 

Holding Victor tight and mostly grind into him seems like the smartest thing to do. Victor seems to like that very much and Yuuri just ends up enjoying burying his nose in the man's neck. Till he can't handle the pressure anymore and asks Victor to let him come. Literally challenging him to push Yuuri to a wall and join the vibrator inside. Victor asks him if he's certain he wants both Victor and the vibrator inside. Yuuri just nods. 

Seeing the sheer joy blossom on Victor's face makes Yuuri feel elated. So when the vibrator is turned off and Victor lets go of him he is a bit surprised. That is till victor slips his hand into Yuuri's and walks him out of the club. 

Once in the car Yuuri expects the vibrator to be put on again, and when it doesn't happen he wonders why he's so disappointed. Two days ago he would never have believed to have felt like this and now he is craving it. The vibrator buzzes back to life the moment they step over Victor's threshold. And the settings are slowly increased the more clothes come off, so that by the time Yuuri is lying naked on the bed he's only one step away from the highest setting. 

Victor crawls over him, pushing and grinding their cocks together, conquering his lips in a searing kiss leaving Yuuri breathless. Victor's lubed up fingers slip between his cheeks and start playing around his anus relaxing the muscle to make room for Victor. 

Yuuri can tell the man has done this before as he can feel the expertise oozing through. When Victor pushes his legs further apart he knows he is stretched good enough. Having the man align himself to his hole makes Yuuri realize that he never once told the man he was entering unclaimed territory. His body bucks when the head of victor's cock is pushed in, being already very sensitive from the vibrator. Yuuri can only think how different a real person feels from a vibrator, no matter how lifelike it may be shaped. 

Victor blames Yuuri's twitching and bucking to being stimulated by the vibrator, not realizing that he is the first real one to do what he is doing. Keeping his eye to were his body is breaching into Yuuri's. He's being very careful and slow because of the vibrator, also because the vibrations are hitting him through his cock as well. It isn't till he's fully sheathed inside that he looks up at Yuuri's face, there he sees it, the look of innocence taken written all over. He wants to pull out but Yuuri locks his legs around victor's waist and starts grinding his hips, begging Victor to take him over the edge. And then do it again. 

There is no doubt in Yuuri's voice when he says he wants it, so Victor delivers by setting a pace complimentary to the vibrators hum. pulling his balls several times to prevent himself from ejaculating too fast. At one point he had given the remote to Yuuri, who tapers the vibrations down a bit once Victor is completely in. So when the vibrations suddenly shoot up and Yuuri screams his name it is Victor who finds himself losing in over stimulation, pumping his release into Yuuri's body. 

He quickly pulls out to prevent to much stimulation, only to find out that in his orgasmic state Yuuri's hand clenched itself around the remote making it impossible for the younger man to turn the device of. Forcing two more orgasms out of him before Victor manages to force the hand open and turn it off. When the vibrator stops, Yuuri's eyes turn back into his head and he passes out. Blissful smile on his lips. 

Victor stumbles from the bed, get's wipes and sets out to clean himself and Yuuri, fully intending to get ready to sleep. Yuuri though wakes up right after he spoons behind him and starts grinding his hips into him. This leads to Victor asking him if he is certain. Victor slips back in and wraps his hand around Yuuri's cock, slowly thrusting Yuuri to his next orgasm.

~

The next morning

Yuuri wakes up with a dull pain in his lower back. A dull pain that shoots in mean snaps when he tries to move. His breathing comes out as a hiss before he decides to just keep lying in the position he woke up in for a while longer. It is a large over enthusiastic poodle that decides other wise. 

"Makka! Get off of him. I told you, you were only allowed to come along for breakfast if you behaved. Now get off the bed."

The dog, Makka, barks right into Yuuri's ear before nicely jumping of the bed. Yuuri turns on his back and eyes Victor standing in the doorway of his bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast stuff. His stomach makes enough sound to be clear he is hungry, so he get's up. Slowly. Once up he's shaking and Victor puts down the tray and hands him a glass of orange juice. Stating it's what he needs to drink to replenish his sugars. 

Yuuri can't help to find Victor very endearing. So despite the soreness of his lower body he tells him he'd love to do this all again. Victor beams at him and kisses him silly, stating he would love to be serious with Yuuri. Yuuri let's this statement sink in and finds the thought of victor as his boyfriend isn't half as scary as he thought it would be. So he smiles and asks if he can call Victor his boyfriend then. The man looks as if he's handed his christmas presents early. When Yuuri says that he finds out that in Victor's case it would be a birthday present. They spend the rest of the breakfast exchanging personal information.

Phichit ends up teasing Yuuri for a little while about how he helped him get laid, till he sees the two of them together. After that he declares that he is going to be Yuuri's best man at the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
